Tu vida y la mia
by ali-chan6
Summary: la despedida....tu continua con tu vida que yo continuare con la mia...quiien es kippei katakura?....mxa
1. Chapter 1

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……T.T… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial Aoshito-bonito-sama en solo pantalón y sin camisa …omg )

**Tu vida y la mia**

Misao se sentaba en un sillón de su pequeño apartamento, lo estaba esperando pero dentro de ella ya sabia el motivo de su visita, de hecho lo sabia desde varios días atrás y solo había esperado que el se lo dijera, lo conocía bien de hecho lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que esto había sido solo cuestión de tiempo.

Esta mañana muy temprano el llamo y le digo que necesitaban hablar, por lo que pasaría mas tarde por su departamento, cuando oyó su voz supo de inmediato que el tiempo había llegado y que tenia que ser fuerte ya había llorado casi una semana entera y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su mundo se derrumbara solo por él. Durante todo este tiempo se había preguntado los "¿por que?", había llegado a creer que talvez era culpa de ella por no ser mejor mas hermosa, pero después del cuarto día de haber sabido la verdad despertó de su estado tan deplorable y ahora tenia el firme propósito de no permitir que algo como esto la hiciera sentir peor que basura el no valía su sufrimiento, ni el ni ningún otro hombre, ella siempre había sido y seguiría siendo una mujer segura de si misma y de lo que era capaz de hacer y no esta dispuesta a ser la mártir de esta situación. Si el ya lo había decidido bien por el, ella se movería adelante y no vería hacia atrás.

De repente oyó que tocaban a la puerta sabiendo ya quien estaba del otro lado, así que se puso de pie dio un suspiro y se preparo para lo que venia. Abrió la puerta y lo vio parado ahí aparentemente con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba pero ella lo conocía mejor que eso y vio en sus ojos la culpabilidad así como un poco de confusión. Y claro que estaría confuso ella no parecía la misma ni se comportaba frente a el como el estaba acostumbrado.

-pasa, siéntate- dijo ella evitando los saludos típicos de una pareja, ya no quería simular ni aparentar, ya no era la misma.

-gracias, veo que cambiaste la chapa de la puerta, intente abrirla con mi llave pero no pude- dijo el mientras se sentaba en el sillón mas grande, en su tono de voz habia un toque de confusión y mas se noto en su mirada cuando vio que misao no se sentó junto a el como normalmente sino frente a él en el pequeño sillón para una persona

-si así es, la cambien hace varios días- dijo ella indiferente

-y podría saber por que la cambiaste, acaso sucedió algo- dijo el viéndola y tratando de adivinar los motivos de su comportamiento, pero algo dentro de el se agitaba en la probabilidad de que ella ya lo supiera pero eso era casi imposible.

-no creo que estés aquí para hablar de la chapa de la puerta, así que por favor dime que es lo que tienes que decirme- dijo ella cambiando el tema quería terminar con esta farsa lo mas pronto posible y poder continuar con su vida y el con la suya.

-mira Misao se que tenemos tiempo en que no hemos podido vernos como acostumbrábamos pero mi trabajo es muy absorbente, y yo en este tiempo he estado pensando mucho en nosotros, y creo.. –su voz dudo por un momento no quería hacerle daño a ella, pero tampoco quería seguir engañándola.

- continua – dijo ella pero sabia perfectamente lo que le iba a decir y trataba de que sus ojos no se humedecieran.

-tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que éramos niños y hemos tenido una relación por 3 años, pero últimamente he pensado que talvez lo que sentimos no es amor de un hombre a una mujer sino mas bien es amor de 2 amigos que se quieren mucho y que han compartido muchas cosas- dijo el pero misao por dentro gritaba ella sabia muy bien que el amor que ella le tenia no era el de un amigo eso lo entendió ella mucho tiempo atrás, pero parecía que el no compartía eso con ella, también se sentía muy molesta por la forma en que el manejaba esto, parecía mas bien que trataba de convencerla de que no se amaban para que después no verse como un hijo de perra cuando le dijera su verdadero motivo para terminar con ella, si es que se lo decía.

-por eso creo que lo mejor es que terminemos y salgamos con otras personas para así darnos cuenta realmente de que es lo que sentimos- termino Aoshi algo perturbado por no obtener ninguna reacción de Misao ya que ella siempre se había caracterizado por su carácter hiperactivo así como su alegría, pero ahora no mostraba ningún signo de ninguna de las 2 cosas mas parecía una estatua inexpresiva no parecía ni enojada, ni sorprendida, pero en sus ojos se veía la lucha interna que tenia en ese momento pero el no estaba seguro de que sentimientos eran los que luchaban dentro de misao.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, ella para tratar de contener todo lo que por dentro se hacia nudos y el tratando de calcular su reacción.

- por que no vuelves a intentarlo Aoshi, creo que ya casi me convences- dijo Misao en un tono oscuro.

- de que hablas Misao?- dijo un Aoshi sorprendido por sus palabras.

-tu crees que soy estupida verdad, crees en verdad que me trago el cuento de "estas confundida y no soy lo que quieres", en verdad creí que te conocía y que me conocías pero indudablemente no es así- dijo Misao totalmente seria y con claros signos de molestia.

-Misao, por que dices eso, por que te comportas así- dijo Aoshi algo molesto por la actitud de Misao, no era así como esperaba que reaccionara.

-yo se tu verdadero motivo del por que tenias casi 2 semanas de no comunicarte conmigo y de por que esas terminando la relación, en verdad creías que nunca me daría cuenta- dijo ella mucho mas alterada

-no me he comunicado contigo por que he estado muy ocupado, tu sabes bien que mi trabajo me absorbe y que tenia un caso muy difícil- dijo aoshi sabiendo que solo era en parte verdad y parecía que misao también lo sabia.

-o si claro, como olvidar que el joven abogado Aoshi Shinomori logro lo que nadie había podido llevando a el traficante Kanryu Takeda a corte con pruebas tan contundentes de sus negocios ilícitos- dijo ella con burla y como si estuviera leyendo uno de los tantos encabezados que habían estado ocupando lo periódicos desde hacia meses.

-pero antes eso no había impedido que por lo menos me hablaras por teléfono, no seria mas bien la culpabilidad lo que te impedía que me llamaras, quien diría que eres un cobarde y un mentiroso en realidad- dijo ella aguantando las lagrimas, pero no pudiendo evitar el tono de resentimiento en su voz.

Aoshi no dijo nada, eso había confirmado sus sospechas, ella sabia la verdad

-já …… si todos supieran las maneras de convencimiento que usaste con la esposa de Kanryu para obtener información privilegiada que te coloco en la mira de todos lo medios por lograr lo que ningún abogado podía, ahora si vas a tener lo que siempre quisiste, convertirte en el mejor abogado- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba furiosamente la lagrima que se le había escapado.

-como lo supiste?- dijo aoshi en un susurro.

-simple, después de una semana de no saber de ti la muy estupida de mi me preocupe mucho por ti pensando que talvez alguno de los seguidores de Kanryu había querido tomar venganza o no se, me imagina un montón de cosas que te podían haber sucedido, ya que por mas que llamaba a tu casa no contestaban, así que decidí ir a buscarte y no te encontré en tu casa, te espere por horas hasta que decidí ir a tu oficina pensando en que tenias mucho trabajo, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando llegue a tu oficina y me di cuenta que lo que menos hacías era trabajar, te vi a ti y a la maldita zorra de Megumi Takani revolcándose en el piso, en ese momento te quería matar a ti y a ella, pero me di cuenta que no valía la pena, ahí me di cuenta de la escoria que eres- dijo una Misao con un semblante frió y una voz de total desprecio.

-Misao escucha, no es como tu crees y hubiera preferido que no te enteraras de esa manera, yo nunca creí que eso pasaría y esa vez fue la única que estuve con Megumi, pero no la puedo olvidar y ella y yo..

-CALLATe!... no quiero oír tus estupidas explicaciones no me interesa lo que sientas por ella ni nada de su relación, para mi ese día dejaste de existir, por mi tu y ella se pueden podrir en lo mas profundo del infierno, si deje que hoy hablaras conmigo no fue para que me contaras tus sentimientos por ella, sino para saber si por lo menos me dirías la verdad, pero parece que esa no era tu intención tu esperabas que yo no me diera cuenta y terminar la relación manteniendo tu apariencia de bueno y yo quedara como la novia imbecil que no se da cuenta de nada –dijo Misao furiosa.

-Misao escucha yo… - Aoshi estaba confundido por como había dado vuelta la situación, esta era la ultima manera que le hubiera gustado que terminara su relación, el sabia que era su culpa pero no podía cambiar lo que había hecho o lo que sentía o creía sentir.

-¡no, ya no quiero oírte, solo quiero que te vayas de mi casa y que no vuelvas – dijo ella con el rostro inclinado de manera que Aoshi no podía ver su rostro. El se puso de pie lentamente no quería que las cosas quedaran de esta forma pero Misao ya no estaba dispuesta a oírlo, despacio que se dirigió a la puerta parecía que ya había encontrado la contestación a su pregunta de por que había cambiado la chapa de la puerta, para mantenerlo fuera de su vida. Pero antes de salir se detuvo brevemente para susurrar.

-daría lo que fuera por que esto hubiera sido diferente- y con eso cerro la puerta tras el y nunca oyó el susurro de Misao

-yo también- dijo Misao mientras se le escapaban las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fuera aoshi se encontraba recargado en la puerta viendo hacia el techo del pasillo. Se sentía tan confundido como nunca en su vida, hasta un momento antes de hablar con Misao había creído que en realidad lo que sentía por ella no era amor como alguna vez hubiera pensado, creía que confundía el amor con amistad. Al estar con Megumi había descubierto sentimientos que nunca había sentido tan fuertemente antes como la lujuria, pero no sabía si eso era amor. Pero ahora después de hablar con Misao y de haberla visto así, sentía un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho; ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Después de un momento de pensar en todo y en nada decidió que lo mejor es que se fuera, ahora estaba seguro que misao nunca lo perdonaría, ella era una persona muy orgullosa y el la había traicionado de la peor manera que puedes traicionar a la persona que dices amar.

Volvió la vista a la puerta por ultima vez, y se preguntaba dentro de el, si alguna vez el destino le daría la oportunidad de volverla a ver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro del apartamento Misao veía a la nada mientras sus ojos liberaban lágrimas las cuales recorrían su rostro sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta. En su mente veía todas las cosas que había compartido con Aoshi las cuales ahora ya no tenían ningún significado. No estaba segura que le dolía mas si el saber de su traición o el pensar que tal vez el nunca la había amado como el había dicho, el pensar que todas esa memorias eran mentiras por que él no había sentido realmente el amor que profesaba.

Pero ahora ya no había regreso, el tomo su decisión y ahora ambos debían seguir caminos separados, y tal vez algún día sus caminos se volverán a encontrar.

_Dicen que no se siente la despedida  
dile a quien te lo dijo, que se despida  
al decir sus adioses a quien se adora  
sabrá lo que se sufre lo que se llora_

¡Ah! de los corazones, que se separan  
no haber latido nunca mejor desearan  
cuanta duda y tormenta crueles aquejan  
a los seres que se aman, cuando se alejan

Dicen que no se siente la despedida  
dile a quien te lo dijo que eso es mentira  
mentira ingrata de un ser que se adora  
si hasta se quiere, y hasta se añora

Cuál de los dos amantes sufre más pena  
el que se va o el que se queda  
el que se queda se queda llorando  
y el que se va, se va suspirando 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola minna-san ….un gusto andar por aki de nuevo…se ke muchos me vana kerer ahorcar por subir otro fic y no mas capitulos de mis otras historias….jejeje…bueno chicas espero ke les haya gustado este fic ke pense en dejarlo asi pero ahora ke lo vuelvo a leer se me antoja agregarle mas capitulos….bueno espero ke me den su opinión al respecto ….

Tambien kiero dar un agradecimiento especial Misao de Shinamori ya ke ella me animo a subirlo por ke estaba algo dudosa después de leer su fic YingYang el cuan tambien tiene de idea central la traicion por parte de aoshito-sama y no keria ke se sintiera agraviada con otro fic del mismo tipo…pero a sido muy linda a decirme ke no tenia ningún problema.. gracias amiga nn espero te guste.

Bueno espero pronto andar por aki de nuevo kon otra entrega para cualquiera de mis fics.

Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……T.T… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial Aoshito-bonito-sama sin camisa …omg 0x0)

**Tu vida y la mia2**

Era muy tarde y todo estaba oscuro, Aoshi parqueo su coche en el garaje de su casa, estuvo un momento sentado en silencio aun frente al volante pero con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de su asiento, soltó un gran suspiro se sentía tan cansado pero no solo físicamente sino principalmente mentalmente y emocionalmente, parecía que nada le podía salir bien. Estaba todo el rollo de su caso contra kanryu takeda que aunque ya estaba por finalizar se había escapado el rumor de que el era amante de megumi y eso había complicado un poco las cosas pero todo lo había solucionado rápidamente, también estaba la misma megumi que no daba señales ya que cada que intentaba hablar con ella esquivaba el tema o no tenia tiempo y un sin fin de pretextos baratos pero a pesar de todo el no se sentía mal por su obvio rechazo quizás le picaba el orgullo el hecho de que solo lo hubiera utilizado y pensar que por ella había dejado a una gran mujer pensando que sentía mas por megumi pero todo se había desvanecido tan rápido como apareció; pero lo peor y lo que no le dejaba dormir ni pensar en algo mas era Misao hacia un par de semanas desde su desastroso encuentro, el no dejaba de pensar en ella y la imagen de ella totalmente destruida la ultima vez que la vio lo acosaba noche y día, el solo recordar toda la tristeza que guardaban sus ojos y sus palabras de reproche lo carcomía por dentro, había sido tan estupido y todo por simple lujuria había destruido a una de las persona mas pura que había conocido en toda su vida.

Totalmente abatido salio de su coche para dirigirse a la puerta de su casa aun dándole vuelta en la cabeza todas las ideas y en el fondo con la esperanza de que aun pudiera hacer algo con respecto a Misao.

Aoshi abrió la puerta de su amplia casa y entro sin prender las luces, pero antes de todo tropezó con un objeto extraño que esta en su caminó, lanzo una maldición e imaginando que podía estar en su entrada se enderezo correctamente y encendió las luces de la entrada para ver que había obstruido su camino, ya que su visión se aclaro vio que había un par de cajas en el lumbral de su puerta y una de ellas derramada por el suelo a causa de su encuentro con su pie, con curiosidad poco característica de el se acerco para observar su contenido, a su sorpresa se encontró con fotos, muchas fotos además de otros artículos diferentes; pero había algo común entre ello y era que todos eras regalos y recuerdos de misao y de el. Con cuidado recogió todo lo que se había salido de la caja que había pateado y junto con el resto de cosas entro a la casa y sin más se dirigió a su moderna sala en la cual se sentó en el suelo rodeado por las cajas y ahí empezó a sacar todo su contenido.

Después de observar los objetos se dio cuenta que eran todas y cada una de las cosas que a lo largo de su relación misao había atesorado, el siempre le había preguntado por que guardaba tantas cosas ya obsoletas pero ella solo le había dicho que eran sus objetos mas preciados por que representaban físicamente su amor por ella y quería que en futuro, si todo salía bien, se los mostraría a sus hijos y les contaría las historias detrás de cada foto y cada objeto. El siempre había creído que era cursi, pero dentro de el algo se hinchaba con orgullo al saber lo mucho que valoraba cualquier cosa dada por el aun que fuera una baratija.

Y ahora estaba sentado completamente solo rodeado de todos los objetos que para misao habían sido muestra de su amor y recuerdos para un futuro compartido juntos. Pero ahora los veía en una luz totalmente diferente ya que habían perdido todo el significado que habían poseído y habían tomado otro amargo significado, era obvio que misao ya no los quería ahora que no significaban nada, de ser tesoros se habían convertido en basura.

Aoshi estaba perdidamente observando las fotos principalmente ya que había amuchas de ellas, Misao siempre había tenido la costumbre de registrar en imagen cada una de las cosas que hacían juntos, podía ver todos los lugares en los que había estado con ella y en todas las fotos siempre tenia ella una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que el había arrancado como un maldito bastando.

De repente su vista se fijo en un pequeño sobre que había pasado desapercibido, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, no había duda que en su interior no habría palabras de cariño y amor, pero el solo imaginar las palabras frías que podría contener hacia que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

Respiro profundo y sin mas lo abrió para leer inmediatamente su contenido

_Aoshi,_

_Te devuelvo todas estas cosas para que tu hagas lo que quieras con ellas, aunque yo no tuve el valor de destruirlas ya no tienen ningún significado para mi, antes era un recordatorio de tu amor, pero ahora comprendí que ese amor solo era de mi parte y que todo estas cosas en realidad nunca significaron nada, sabes que nunca me han gustado las mentiras y es muy triste darme cuenta que todo contigo fue una gran mentiría hubiera preferido mil veces que esta relación nunca hubiera existido y que hubiéramos sido simplemente los amigos que alguna vez fuimos, lamentablemente el hubiera no existe y la realidad es otras muy diversa. Se que para ti nunca significo nada todo esto y que lo consideras simplemente basura que he acumulado con el tiempo, pero para mi significo mucho y por eso te pido que sea tu el que las destruyas. Ahora si he cortado todo lazo que me unía a ti. Continua con tu vida que yo lo hago con la mía._

_Misao Makimachi_

Aoshi bajo sus brazos con la carta entre su manos y se quedo mirando fijamente una foto en particular que estaba frente a el en el que salía misao abrazada a el y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos y el tenia una sonrisa pero en vez de ver hacia la cámara la veía a ella. Recordaba ese día misao lo había convencido de que la llevase a una pequeña feria en las afueras de la ciudad y el había estado renuente al principio ya que tenia mucho trabajo pero ella había logrado convencerlo con una simple mirada, cosa que ella era la única en lograr, ese día había disfrutado mucho del lugar así como uno del otro, había sentido una paz enorme el tenerla ahí con el tanto así que no se había dado cuenta que sonreí mientras les habían tomado la foto.

Aoshi casi se había olvidado de todos esos momentos que le recordaban todas esas imágenes y objetos, fue hasta este momento en el que comprendió realmente lo que había significado estas cosas para misao; pero odiaba que lo hubiera entendido ya que la había perdido. Pero se odiaba aun mas por el hecho de que ella ahora creía que todos estos momentos habían sido falsos. Y como no después de lo que le había dicho en su ultima reunión _"talvez lo que sentimos no es amor de un hombre a una mujer sino mas bien es amor de 2 amigos que se quieren mucho y que han compartido muchas cosas" _Era un estupido en que estaba pensando cuando empezó toda esta situación, en nada y ese era el problema que no se había detenido a pensar que estaba haciendo y lo que podía causar sus acciones a otras personas; y el no era así, el era controlado, calculador y en su mayoría frió cuando tomaba decisiones, pero tenia que dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida y eso había arruinado todo lo que había construido con misao.

Ahora tenia frente a el lo que había sido y en sus mas una prueba de que ya no seria mas.

Con cuidado volvió a leer la carta, antes cuando ella le escribía algún recado o una carta siempre iniciaba con palabras de amor y cariño y terminaba de la misma manera no importando la extensión del escrito, ella nunca olvidaba esos detalles así como el recordarle en todo momento que lo amaba y siempre estaba al pendiente de que todo estuviera perfecto para el hasta los mas mínimos detalles siempre cuidaba solo para el, como era el tenerle siempre su te listo ya que sabia cuan aficionado era a beberlo en todo momento, pero ahora no podía tomarlo, nadie lo preparaba como ella ni el mismo había podido lograr hacer su propio te y que le gustara y lo satisficiera como el que ella le preparaba. Ese era uno de los muchos detalles a los que el nunca había prestado mucha importancia ya que habían sido cosas cotidianas pero ahora se había dado cuenta que tanto era lo que ella lo había cuidado y amado; y el le había pagado así.

Tarde se había dado cuenta que había despreciado a la única mujer de la que estaba totalmente seguro que lo comprendería y amaría como ningún otra. Ahora en la soledad y la frialdad de su casa se daba cuenta que el karma era una total perra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pesar de ser muy tarde Misao se encontraba sentada en una de las mesa de un café que era muy popular, daba gracias que estuviera aun abierto a estas horas ya que a pesar de tener bastante tiempo en el lugar no quería abandonarlo por que eso la obligaría a buscar otro lugar que estuviera abierto a esas hora, lo único que realmente no quería era volver a su casa ahí se sentía sofocada por lo recuerdos, por eso es que había decidido recolectar todo lo que tuviera una indirecta de su relación con aoshi y deshacerse de el, ya no podía, los recuerdos la abrumaban y era tan doloroso ver que todo era como un sueño hermoso que se volvía una horrible pesadilla, todos esos recuerdos que atesoraba tanto ahora eran muy dolorosos, pero ella no había podido destruirlo así que decidió llevarlos con el causante de todo esto, seguramente a el no le importaría deshacerse de ellos.. por eso esta tarde había estado parada insegura frente a la puerta de su casa rogando que no llegara en ese momento y la viera allí así que rápidamente dio un ultimo vistazo a las cajas que contenía tanto y tan poco y salio corriendo del lugar y en su trayectoria había encontrado este acogedor lugar y decidió quedarse ahí que volver a su departamento, aun no sabia con exactitud que hacer con su vida y tenia que solucionar todo eso rápido por que los problemas y las cuentas no podían ser esperando, ya que debido a su estado emocional había faltado muchos días a su trabajo y eso repercutió en su cheque de paga y ahora se las veía negras para cumplir con sus pagos, esta situación no podía continuar sino la terminarían desalojando de su apartamento, y para colmo le habían hablado de Kyoto para avisarle que su Jiya había tenido un par de recaídas en su salud y si seguía así iba a tener que trasladarlo a Tokio y eso costaba dinero que no tenia.

Así que tenia que dejar ir el pasado y concentrarse en el presente si quería tener un futuro prometedor, por lo que mañana a primera hora empezaría a buscar un segundo empleo para llenar su tiempo y no tener tiempo de pensar en cosas tristes; aunque aun no había decidido que otro tipo de trabajo podría realizar y que le pagaran bien, ya que su trabajo como secretaria no era lo que se decía muy bien pagado, así que con un poco de suerte encontraría un trabajo que tuviera que ver con su carrera de diseño.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus revueltas ideas que no se había percatado que un hombre se había sentado en su mesa hacia unos minutos y la veía fijamente. Cuando se percato de la otra persona en su mesa casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-ahhH! –dio un pequeño grito misao por le susto de encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la veían fijamente

-perdón señorita no era mi intención asustarla- dijo el hombre frente a ella no esperando esa reacción de la diosa que esta sentada entre los mortales.

-yo lo siento no lo había visto y me asusto- dijo misao avergonzada por las miradas curiosas de los clientes y personal del café

-no se disculpe es mi culpa por no haberle avisado de mi presencia, pero se veía tan concentrada en otra cosa que no quise interrumpir tan hermosa imagen- dijo el hombre que a kilómetros se veía que le interesaba misao

-yo.. em.. he gracias.. pero aun no le conozco –dijo misao algo ruborizada por el halago, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia ese tipo de atenciones por parte del sexo opuesto ya que aoshi nunca había sido muy expresivo con sus sentimientos

- a perdone mi descortesía mi nombre es Kippei Katakura, y no pude evitar el verla y venir a presentarme, pero no quise interrumpir sus pensamientos- dijo el chico de rubia cabellera y ojos grises. Al verlo bien misao se dio cuenta que aunque no era su tipo no podía negar que era muy atractivo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

n.a. cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaannnn… ya llego la competencia de aoshi jajajaja…o no? … XD..bueno chicas esto a quedado muy corto pero si no lo subo ahora no lo hare nunca.. asi que aki esta espero que lo hayan disfrutado

le agradesco mucho alas personitas que me dejaron review en el primer cpaitulo de esta historia, espero que les siga gustado y me dejen review jejeje XD

gabyhyatt (la ke nunca falta jaja ya eres famosa por eso XD), Alexandra Shinomori (ok ok ya esta la continuación del fic asi ke no me puede ahorcar XD), Alis Chan (amiga ke bueno ke has leido esta historia y ke te a gustado espero no te haya decepcionado este capitulo XD), silvia-chan (jaja si parece ke esta la fiebre d ela infidelidad, solo espero ke sea solo en los fics XD..voy a empezar a checar mas a mi novio uU), Rinoa Shinomori (me alegra ke te guste esta misao ke no se deja pisotear por nadie ), misao de shinamori (y la chika ke me hace competencia en la historia de oasis infieles jajaja no te creas es broma, me alaga ke te haya gustado esta historia por ke la tuya esta genial, y por lo que me preguntaste no te preocupes no hay peligro de que se duplike la trama XD)

muchas graciassss!... besos y abrazos para todos!

Alifoo


End file.
